


Contradiction

by mm8



Series: MMoM [36]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221 b drabbles, 221B Ficlet, Denial, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a case Sherlock and John have been pretending to be civil partners, and John thinks it has been getting to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contradiction

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompts for MMoM 2013. If you'd like to submit one please go to my [livejournal](http://mahmfic.livejournal.com/402878.html), [dreamwidth](http://megans-writing.dreamwidth.org/205666.html) or leave a comment below. Thank you!

The case had played with his mind. That was it. After all John was a straight man in his late thirties.

He couldn't be attracted to Sherlock Holmes.

Yes, two weeks pretending to be civil partners had done this. Two weeks of romantic dates with flowers at expensive dinners in French bistros, constant hand holding and kissing. Jesus Christ the kissing. John looked forward to the kissing the most. Sherlock's lips, his tongue, it was pure heaven.

John touched himself faster. His mouth was wide open and making filthy noises. He imagined Sherlock's pale lips around his thick cock right now, greedily sucking it like his life depended on it, his cheeks hollowing in and out. Sherlock would be gazing up at him with those intelligent eyes as he sucked John off, but for once his piercing blue eyes would be filled with lust and want. John would have his hands buried in Sherlock's curly hair, fucking his mouth, shooting his cum down Sherlock's pretty throat.

John groaned into the bed, clutching the sheets and curling his toes as he came in waves. He hadn't come this hard in so long.

As he breathed heavily and smiled in his sated state he still refused to change his mind. He was not romantically or sexually attracted to Sherlock.

Not one little bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my drabble. If you see any errors please comment below so I can fix them.
> 
> Comments and kudos are fantastic (I couldn't think of something witty and not inappropriate to due with wanking) but not required for the author to get off (and there it is...).


End file.
